


Crashing Waves, Left Hands and Sealskin

by TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hook x OC, Later Smut, for now just flirtatious fluff, healed left hand, selkie history, selkie magic - more powerful than the dark one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02/pseuds/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02
Summary: AU. When Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger accidentally catches a female Irish red-haired selkie in his ship's fishing net, what can go wrong? Captain Hook/Killian Jones x OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Captain Hook/Killian Jones x OC fanfiction that I had an idea for when I had a writing prompt for this and couldn’t ignore it well. I will be updating the other stories soon but I couldn’t let this story fall out of my head or grasp. I hope you enjoy. Also, Aislinn is an Irish name meaning dream or vision. A selkie is a Scottish/Celtic mythical sea creature a bit like mermaid but instead of half human, half fish; a selkie is half seal half human and can remove their sealskin when they wish to walk on land. Without further ado, let the story begin!**

It was a bright, sunny day and Killian Jones, more infamously known as Captain Hook after he lost his left hand in his legendary battle with the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, was in the crow’s nest of his beautiful ship – _the Jolly Roger_. He was looking for fish in the large net that was currently in the sea. He noticed that something was in the net. “We’ve caught something, lads! Reel ‘er in!” he shouted to his shipmates. They obeyed and reeled the net in. In the net, was no fish. It was a beautiful, red haired vision with eyes as blue as the sea and the sky, with mottled grey skin. Despite her mottled grey skin, she was a silvery grey vision, Killian noticed her beauty and wondered why such an unusual maiden was caught in his ship’s fishing net. She wasn’t a mermaid nor a siren. It was then that he saw her mottled grey tail – a selkie. Selkies were rare and their magic was stronger than even the Dark One’s.

 

He made the order for the net to be emptied, “Empty the net, you dogs!” The other pirates did as told and emptied the net onto the deck. In a lilting Irish accent, lovelier than the plucking of a harp she asked, “Why have you captured me, pirate?” He chuckled, thinking to himself, ‘ _Feisty. I like a girl with spirit_ …’ He replied, “We accidentally caught you in our net. Pardon us, milady. May I ask what you are?” She smiled mysteriously, “I, pirate, am a selkie of the Irish Sea. I’m here because I’m trying to escape from the Dark One because he’s trying to get me to make a deal with him and I’ve no need to.” she replied seriously. He smiled at his luck, “Climb aboard, lass and we’ll keep you safe, won’t we lads?” There was a chorus of ‘yes, captain’ from the other pirates. “Now then, lass. Let’s get you a nice room. How does near the brig sound? You’ll be able to hear the most vicious of waves.” Killiant offered with a devilishly handsome smile. She smiled, “Thank you. I would appreciate that. As long as I’m left in peace to do as I will, that is.” She replied with hard emerald eyes. Killian smiled charmingly, “Of course, milady. Simply, step aboard. Man the rope ladder, Smee.” He teplied as Smee obeyed his captain. She climbed the rope ladder with the grace of a queen. Killian noticed her gracefulness and wondered briefly what she’d look like dancing. She boarded the ship and took off her sealskin and transformed into a beautiful woman with skin like moonlight and was wearing a long green gown with a bustiered corset front made from brown leather that looked like sealskin. Her sealskin disappeared to the eyes of the pirates and their captain but really, she slipped into the bust of her corset. She wore nothing on her feet and enjoyed the feel of the ground underneath her new feet. Killian couldn’t help but admire her beauty. She noticed this and nodded sharply as she asked feistily, “See something you like, pirate?” He chuckled and grinned at her spirit, “Maybe, I do, lass. Maybe, I do.” He let his eyes linger on her. She gave him a little mysterious Mona Lisa smile as she asked, “May I have your name, pirate?” He smiled charmingly and he replied with a debonairly charming smile, “Captain Killian Jones, but you might know me better by my more colourful moniker – Captain Hook.”  She smiled understandingly, realising exactly who he was – the one person who irritated the Dark One and survived. She replied, “ _Ah_ , yes. I’ve heard of the likes of you. No one would piss off the Dark One and live to tell the tale. Yet, here you are.” He smirked, “So, my reputation proceeds me, does it, lass?” he replied with another satisfied smirk. She rolled her ocean blue eyes and replied, “No, but no one else would be stupid enough to piss off the Dark One but a pirate.” He looked a little smug at that as he replied, “Did the bastard tell you how he took my left hand because I stole his wife?” She cocked her left red eyebrow and replied, “That sounds worrying but fascinating at the same time.” He smirked. “Aye, it was. Give me your name, and I’ll give you the blow by blow.” He arched his eyebrown suggestively. She grinned, “I’ll not give you my name that easily, Captain.” He hummed a little, liking the word ‘captain’ on her lips a little too much.

 

He asked again, leaning up against the wheel of the ship as he steered it, “Do you have a name to along with that pretty face of yours, love?” She laughed, a musical sound that tittered like bells and she grinned,  “Oh, you’re a vicious charmer, aren’t you?” He grinned back at her, finally getting somewhere with her, “Well, I prefer ‘dashingly handsome’ but yes, I’m afraid so, lass.” She laughed once more and replied with a smile, “Aislinn. Aislinn O’Donaghue.” He grinned, “Ah, a beautiful name for such a vision as yourself then, Aislinn.” She shuddered a little as she heard him say her name. Yes, he was a pirate but he was a rather gorgeous pirate and a charming one too. She walked nearer to the wheel of the ship to look deeper into his beautiful dark eyes but tripped and fell onto her back. He chuckled and held out his hand to help her up but first, huskily whispered to her, “Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you’ve left me no choice. A bit of advice? When I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.” She hid her heart-shaped pale face in her long fingered small hands and exasperatedly told him, “Please just bugger me overboard right now so I don’t have to suffer that ever again.” He laughed heartily at her discomfort but just smirked. She spotted many a pirate aboard the ship and many looking at her with looks of lust and wanting. She grew skittish and nervous that they would hurt her so she ran as fast as humanely possible  to the deck and the side of the boat to jump off and dive into the water. Strong, toned muscled arms wrapped around her and stopped her, making her panic even more as she wasn’t sure who had grabbed her. “Easy, lass. It’s just me.” the Captain’s deep Irish brogue rung out and she, oddly, felt safe. “I need that room, Captain. I’ll go spare if not.” She told him with panic in her tone that she could swear he sensed. “Aye, let’s get you there, love.” He smirked, letting go of her and letting her walk. He accompanied her to her room near the brig and – suspiciously; near the captain’s cabin. She bluntly told him, “I’m going in there alone, Captain.” She crossed her arms over her chest for added determination. He smirked, “Oh aye, I know. You’ll come for me when you want me though, vision.” He’d decoded her Irish name that meant ‘vision’. She smirked back, “How did the likes of you riddle out what my name means?” he grinned and replied, “I may be a pirate, love but I’m an Irishman first.” She smiled, “Oh? That’s good news.” she replied mysteriously. He smirked, “Oh? And why is that good news, love?” he asked suggestively. She blushed a little as she replied, “If I do ever decide to warm your bed, Captain – at least I’ll know that it’s a good strong Irishman’s bed I’m warming.” He smirked broadly and took her hand, kissing it deeply, making the selkie blush crimson at his warm lips on her hand. He smirked and nodded sharply, “Sleep well, love. You need _anything_ and I’m just across from you.” She blushed and replied shyly, “Goodnight, Captain.” He smirked, seeing her blush and letting her go to bed before calling over his shoulder, “You should find some ladies’ things in there from here and there.” She smiled, “Thank you.” She closed the door, locking it with selkie magic even though the door had no lock to begin with. She began to change the bedroom using her magic She changed the dingy grey room to a cheerful midnight blue with matching bedsheets and pillows in the same colour but made of damask silk. She conjured a lantern with a candle on the little desk beside her bed, quickly combed and brushed her hair and conjured a luxurious, midnight blue damask silk nightgown for herself that flowed out after the waistline, reached her ankles and has short simple sleeves with a square neckline that showed the tops of her breasts. She hopped into bed, falling sound asleep and tryinb but failing not to dream of the gorgeous pirate who had come her way.

 


	2. Accepting Surroundings on the Jolly Roger

**A/N: This is the next chapter in this book. I just went back with my screen reader and read this and Goddess help us all is it _steam af_ lol. Anyways, please enjoy and remember to comment down below! Thank you! ** **🐍🌼💚🦇**

Aislinn arose the next morning to sound of thunderous, crashing waves which made her smile. Her pirate had been true to his word and where he had given her a room was an ample place to hear the waves crash on the ship’s bootom. She blew out the lantern on her bedside table and stretched. She conjured a wash basin, a jug of steaming water and a wash cloth with a towel. Strangely, most of the things she conjured were the same beautiful colour of the mesmirizing captain’s eyes. This made the selkie blush but pushed the thought aside. After washing, she conjured a beautiful silver hairbrush and brushed out her long dark red curls before forcing the thick red curls into what wasn’t the neatest of braids but kept her long hair out of her eyes. She donned the dress she had on yesterday and conjured a pair of pretty leather pumps for her dainty feet. She also materialised an elegant mirror to see if she looked adequate. Simply nodding her head at her appearance, she headed upstairs to see what to do.

 

On her way to the deck, the captain found her, just coming out of his own quarters, “Ah, good morning lass. Sleep well did we?” he greeted her with a smile. She smiled and replied cheerfully, “Well thank you, captain. And you?” He answered, running his hand through his hair and adjusting the various rings on his good hand, “Decently enough.” She shyly asked with a smile to match, “Where do assemble for breakfast?” Killina rplied with a dashing smile and a playful note to his voice, “Hungry? Soon get that sorted for you, love.” She looked at him sharply with her ocean blue eyes as she replied harshly, “Don’t call me that, please.” Killian raised one eyebrow and replied in a teasing tone, having not seen her vexed before, “Oh, why ever not?” She replied exasperatedly, “You’ve a roving eye, captain.” He placed his hand on his chest and replied in a voice filled with false hurt and scandal, “I assure you that I’m a gentleman of experience but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about the wellbeing of the subject of my affections.” She replied bashfully, not harshness only gentleness in her tone,  “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather ‘lass’ or my name.” He chuckled and smirked a little at her, flirtatiously replying, “Fair enough, Aislinn. After all, such a pretty name needs to be spoken often.” She smiled teasingly, her eyes flickering to his mussed dark locks, “Now, about that breakfast, captain?” He chuckled and replied, stating the ship’s usual breakfast on voyage so not to contract scurvy, “Oranges, freshly caught salmon and salted biscuits with ale, milady.” She replied happily, loving the thought of fresh fish and oranges but a flicker of distain for the mention of ale, “That sounds delightful. Save for the ale. I’m lady of rare quality, am I not?” He chuckled and smirked, waving a playfully adminoshing tone while tutting mockingly,  “Ah, playing the ‘rare sealfolk’ card, are we? Hm… and what you prefer to drink, lass?” She smiled, asking for her favourite drink as she replied,  “If you have any rum, that would be incredible.” His forget-me-not blue eyes widened as he replied with shock mixed with happiness, and a dash of surprise that such a ladylike person would enquire about his beloved rum, “Davey Jones and all the ships of the cursed sea, where have you been all my life?” She smiled teasingly and replied a curl of her lip, “In the sea, of course," He rolled his eyes and took her hand, kissing it gently, with eyes as bewitching as a dark sea storm, She blushed a pretty shade of strawberry pink and replied, “What was that for?” He replied, “For sharing the same mindset as a pirate on the subject of rum.” She smiled, “I’m rather fond of rum.” ‘ _and you_ ’ she’d continued in her brain, already knowing that the alluring pirate captain had wormed his way into her heart. The only problem was his roving forget-me-not blue eyes that gave passing fancies to many a lass and lady. As soon as breakfast was over, Aislinn realised how dry of a day it was and how her skin craved and longed for the healing, cavernous cool waters of her home; the sea. She suddenly felt lethargic, woozy and slightly faint. She tried to stand up and made it about halfway to her chambers befoe collapsing onto the floor in a faint, due to being dehydrated and unmoisturized by the sea’s calming embrace. Killian was on his way to get some more rum when he spotted her.

 

Usually, he’d take an oppurnity like this to have his way with her – as she was prone to not know what was going on but something told him not to do that. He felt connected to the selkie woman almost as much as he had to his beloved Milah. That was a rare notion indeed. He took the young unconscious selkie in his arms and carried her to her chambers. He marvelled at their beauty and wondered how much magic she wielded. He gently lay her down on the bed and found a nightgown of supple blue silk nearby the pillow. He gently took of her corset, dress, undergarments and pumps, dressing her into the difficult button up at the back silk nightgown. When she was appropriately dressed for sleeping, he lay down behind her, spooning her gently so she wouldn’t have to wake up alone, because he knew that this was an unpleasant experience. After a few hours, she groggily wakes up and feels a reassuring warmth behind her back. She was curious and turned over to be greeted with her captain, “Hello. Finally awake, are we?” She seethed, “Why the hell are you here?” He gently spoke, “Easy now. Those are no words for a lady, such as yourself are they? You passed out. Something to do with not having enough water, I’d reckon.” He smirked at her, whispering sensually in her ear,  “Not wet enough, love?” She glowered at him, “Get out!” Killian replied, “Are you sure you want that?” She thought for a moment, the reassuring hold of his arms around her – her head resting on his slightly exposed chest; her short stature and his tall stature giving a comfortable stance in the comfortably warm silk sheeted bed. “…No. Please, stay.” She breathed with gently urgency in her lilting tone. He chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to her long flowing red hair, “Sleep, lass. I’ll be here when you wake.” She tried to protest, “But… the others… Won’t they come looking for you?” He smiled, a devastatingly handsome smile full of smugness, “And interrupt their captain? They’d never. They know that they’d be cursed to feel my wrath if they did.” She murmured, “Should I be worried about your ‘wrath’. Captain?” He replied softly with a smile to match, uncharacteristically gentle, “No love. I’d ne’er hurt a strand of red hair on that pretty head. Now, rest. I’ll be here when you wake.” She mumbled something that the pirate coulnd’t quite hear but dismissed it as being unimportant as the blue eyed selkie fell asleep in his arms.

 


	3. Love, At Last

**A/N: This is the next chapter to this fanfiction that’s close to my heart for it’s funny flirtatious shenanigans of these two. Take care and please comment below :D**

When she woke up, she felt warmth behind her and wondered what in the world was going on. She turned around to see a smirking captain looking down at her with a knowing look in his forget me not blue eyes. She gulped knowing that she often talked in her sleep.

 

She asked, “Why are you looking at me like that, Captain?” He chuckled as he replied, “You say some interesting thinks in your sleep, lass.” She blushed scarlet, afraid of what she’d said in her sleep. She asked, “May I ask what’s so interesting that has you smirking like that?” He chuckled again, “You told me I was gorgeous.” Killian replied with a smirk. She blushed, “I never did tell you much about selkie life, did I, Captain?” He smirked, pushing down on the bed so that their eyes met on the same level. He replied, “Killian, love. Killian.” She blushed, ignoring his term of endearment and answered, “Did I, _Killian_?” He smirked at her saying his name and replied, “No, I don’t believe you did. Care to tell me now, love?” She cleared her throat and replied in her soft lilting voice, “Selkies are creatures that are half human and half seal. Typically they live in cold salt water and feed mostly off of fish and some occasional fruit. We can appear as human with a powerful glamour when our seal skin is removed. I keep it safe so no one can steal it. When someone steals a selkie’s skin, they’re bound to that person to do as they wish.” She looked at him sternly as if to silently say ‘don’t you ever take my skin or else’. Killian replied, “I’m not that kind of brute, love.” She looked into his eyes and replied, “If you’re sure. Selkies mate for life, you see. So that’s why it irks me when you call me ‘love’.” Killian looked at her with a somewhat understanding look. She continues with a smile, “Selkie magic is highly powerful. More powerful than the Dark One, actually. We’re also well renowned healers… speaking of; would you like me to heal that hand for you, Killian?” He smiled charmingly at her with a soft look in his eyes, “Thank you for telling me about this, Aislinn.” She smiled, “Give me your hand.” He smiled happily, giving her his hook happily to be healed.  He thought about it and wondered how exactly she would heal his lopped off missing left hand. He took his hook off and the manacle that held the hook in place. He was slightly worried about her seeing the marred scarring on the stump where his left hand used to be. She smiled, noticing his slight self-consciousness but waved it off as he’d deny it to the grave.

 

She took the stump where his left hand used to be in her smaller, delicate soft but calloused hands. Her hands omitted a bright healing white light and his stump felt warm, like it was being submerged in hot water. It wasn’t unpleasant but wondered what was going on. She closed her eyes and he internally moaned as he imagined this is what she’d look like underneath him. He shook those thoughts from his head for once and noticed that her hands were glowing a blinding white and he felt a searing pain in his stump. He almost winced but thought not to, to show that he was not a coward by any means. When she smiled serenely at him, his pain was worth it. She gently told him, letting go of his stump, “You can look now, Killian.” There was a fondly teasing tone to her voice that he found irresistible. He looked down to his stump and could have flown with happiness. His left hand was back, thanks to the vision smiling serenely at him. He hugged her close, spinning her around in delight, which made the selkie laugh musically with a smile in her eyes as well as on her lips. He grinned and gently stroked her cheek, desperately wanting to kiss her but not daring to for pushing her boundaries. She smiled shyly and blushed at his gentle touch and softly told him, “Killian… I should warn you, selkies mate for life. I can’t be a casual fling and then forget about you. I just can’t…” The melancholy in her tone unnerved him. Aislinn knew that the elusive but devilishly handsome captain could be her undoing; as he was known for having a roving eye which worried her, even though he’d given her his word to be faithful if anything happened between them. She didn’t doubt that when he gave his word, he meant it. She gently added, “That and no one, selkie nor human has ever touched me before. Not including my late mother.” She blushed delicately and Killian found himself finding her endearing and sweet. He gently crooned to her, “I swear on my new left hand, for fear it falls off and vanishes into the sea, that I won’t hurt you, love. I promise. You know that the word of a captain is final. Even devilishly handsome captains such as myself.” He winked for good measure and she blushed deeper but smiled. She smiled at him, “If that’s the case, then I trust your word, dear captain.” He smiled at the ‘dear’ after the word captain and asked, “Why thank you, love.” She blushed again and shyly asked, “Will you… will you touch my cheek like that again, please Killian?” He smiled and gently cupped her cheek in his new left hand, gently stroking her soft cheek with his thumb. She blushed and smiled genteelly.

 

He just held her in his arms for a little while before whispering to her, “Aislinn love, I meant what I said. I won’t hurt you. I’ll gladly be your mate.” She gasped breathlessly with a breezy voice with a contented sigh in her tone, “Oh Killian… Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.” She nugged him close, her cheeks the same colour as her vibrant red curls. He smiled and kissed her hair, causing her cheeks to redden further, “Not at all, my vision. Anything for you, love.” She blushed happily and smiled as she took a deep breath, the kind she took when resurfacing after spending an excess amount of time below the waves, “I… Killian, I want to kiss you. May I?” she asked with a bashful tone full of love. He smiled at her and replied charmingly, “You don’t have to ask. I’ve been waiting for those lovely lips to be acquainted with mine since you boarded my ship few moons ago, lass.” She smiled serenely and leaned in close; almost a whisper’s length away from his lips which had been irrestable since she’d boarded the Jolly Roger. She closed the distance between them and gently brushed her lips against his with genteel grace of one who had never kissed another. Killian responded by cupping her other cheek with his right hand and bringing her closer, deepening the kiss and making her gasp into the kiss breathlessly. Selkies didn’t need to breathe all that much as their gills were what they breathed through. She kissed him back lovingly and didn’t want the kiss to end. Killian ended up breaking the kiss but stroked her cheek with his knuckles gently as he whispered huskily, his voice husky from the kiss, “That, was one bloody good kiss.” She smiled serenely and asked him, “Was it now, dear captain?” with that fondly teasing tone that put Killian on edge, an edge that caused him to long to push her against the wall of her room and kiss her senseless, but he didn’t want to scare her off now that they were together. He chuckled and replied, “Indeed it was, sea faring lass.” She smiled softly at him and lowered her long fluffy red lashes which made his eyes smoulder a deeper blue. He smiled at her and whispered in her ear, “Can I kiss you now, Aislinn my vision?” She blushed a pretty shade of deep pink and replied, “You need not ask, just kiss me, Killian.” He smirked and kissed her gently, drinking in the way her eyes fluttered close and she made a soft ‘oh’ noise. He smirked into the kiss and kissed her deeper which made her blush but not back away. She leaned into the kiss, tangling her hands in his chaotic black hair that fell to the nape of his neck. He moaned into her mouth and she giggled against his lips. He ended the kiss and looked at her with deep blue mesmirising eyes the colour of the sea. She smiled bashfully and let him brush his knuckles gently against her cheek and snuggle her close to his warm body.

 

There they stayed for a while. Just keeping each other warm in each other’s arms. It was wondrous and sweeter than the rum they both loved. Killian whispered, “You’re beautiful you know, love.” She blushed bright red and he chuckled, “Well, I suppose you _are_ named ‘vision’ for a reason, love/” She smiled at him and replied, “Just as long as you use that charming silver tongue of yours on just me, dear captain.” Killian replied, “Aye love. I promise.”


End file.
